De cómo May y Ward rompieron
by Giny Scully
Summary: Yo creo que el título ya es bastante descriptivo. Para todos los públicos. Post 1x13 TRACKS. Drabble.


**Disclaimer:** "De cómo May y Ward rompieron" es un drabble basado en la serie Agentes de SHIELD. Melinda May, Grant Ward y el resto de personajes mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de los Whedon, Marvel y la cadena ABC. No intento violar las leyes del copyright ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora:** Llevo algo más de dos meses escribiendo de Agentes de SHIELD como si no hubiera mañana y aquí presento la antepenúltima cosa que pensaba escribir en este hiatus. Para seguir adelante con mis pairing, cuando Skye despierte sana y salva y medianamente normal, que lo hará, May y Ward debían de romper, así que...

Mi última idea era el despertar de Skye con Ward a su lado y tal, pero la verdad el fic que escribo con Caris Bennet totalmente SkyeWard me ha dejado seca de SkyeWard. Todo mi shipper SkyeWard está acumulado hasta nueva orden en Un nuevo comienzo.

**Resumen:** May y Ward nunca llegaron a romper su relación, no hizo falta.

**Tipo:** Para todos los públicos. Post 1x13 TRACKS, con spoilers de este capítulo y de todos los anteriores. En el fondo Philinda y SkyeWard, porque yo lo soy y es difícil que nada que escriba no lo sea.

**Escrito en febrero de 2014.**

* * *

**De cómo May y Ward rompieron.**

Ward y May nunca llegaron a romper oficialmente, aunque claro, no es que hubieran estado saliendo oficialmente nunca, ni nada por el estilo.

Su relación se basaba en encuentros casuales que se centraban en la necesidad mutua de contacto humano.

En el deseo de conectar con otro ser humano.

En el deseo de desconectar del dolor y de un trabajo excesivamente exigente.

En el sexo… Siempre de inmejorable calidad.

Ward siempre deseo algo más, porque después de toda una vida huyendo de las relaciones humanas, se dio cuenta alarmado de que las necesitaba.

May siempre tuvo demasiado miedo de que se convirtiera en algo más, porque una vez tuvo algo más, y ese algo más se convirtió en el centro de una vida que ya no podía vivir.

Ward y May nunca llegaron a romper oficialmente.

Tenían un acuerdo sumamente práctico, destinado a no fallar, que ni siquiera tuvieron que romper.

Simplemente se evaporó.

Las circunstancias lo hicieron desaparecer.

Fue tan simple como eso.

Cada vez que se anunciaba que tenían como mínimo 12 horas libres en un lugar habitado, quedaban a las seis horas de que el permiso fuera concedido en el hotel que les pillaba más cerca del avión y que se encontraba en la lista de hoteles que Shield les daba para utilizar cuando estaban trabajando.

Se esperaban en el hall.

Si alguno de los dos no iba, la cita era evidentemente cancelada y no pasaba nada al respecto. Nunca pasó. Nunca uno de los dos se encontró sólo en el hall. Aunque cierto es, que por si acaso Ward siempre esperaba a ver que May salía del Bus para emprender el camino.

Él último en llegar hacía la reserva.

La primera vez que May no acudió a su cita con Ward fue después de haber rescatado a Coulson de las manos invisibles del Clarividente. En el momento preciso, vio cómo May subía las escaleras hacia el despacho de Coulson. Le pareció normal. Ellos eran amigos y Coulson llevaba cerca de dos días en la más oscura apatía. Estuvo jugando con Skye toda la tarde a Hundir la flota. Luego, simplemente, llamaron para otra misión.

La primera vez que Ward no acudió a su cita con May fue aquel día en el que él se ofreció a llevar a Skye de nuevo a la Academia, tras todo el tema de Donnie Gill. May no le dio muchas vueltas, supuso que Coulson había hablado más de la cuenta, les vio salir y se fue a tomar un té. Estuvo el resto de la tarde hablando con Phil.

Luego de eso dispararon a Skye y entonces simplemente, dejó de haber días libres. Durante muchos, muchos días.

Nunca más volvieron a sacar el tema.

**Fin**

* * *

**Sin dramas, que es como me gustaría que fuera. **

**Aunque no sé porqué sospecho que al final esta historia se acabará convirtiendo en un "problema" de tanto repetirlo y está relación nos dará más de algún momento doloroso. **

**Así que me puedes contar que te pareció el drabble o también me puedes contar como según tú estos dos van a terminar su relación, si es que piensas que la van a terminar :-p**


End file.
